


[DISCONTINUED] A Kingdom Full of Mischief and Misdemeanours

by orphan_account



Series: My Percy Jackson Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe (AU), BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, boyxgirl, pjo/hoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this story is officially discontinued. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[DISCONTINUED] A Kingdom Full of Mischief and Misdemeanours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is officially discontinued. Sorry!

_**NDA** _

"NICOLAS! Wake up, we have to go to your cousin's wedding!" my dad yelled up the stairs. 

"Honestly, honey, does he have to come along? He doesn't really ever take a liking to  _anyone_ except that  _Solace_ boy," my stepmum sneered. I rolled my eyes. She hated him because she thought he "turned me gay". Honestly, could you be more stupid?

"Yes, he has to come, Persephone." Dad's voice was tight. "And don't talk about my son like that. He likes people  _plenty_ , dear."

I smiled a tiny bit and rolled out of bed. 

"Nico?" Bianca, my sister, knocked on my door. 

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called, pulling on a random pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a skeleton on it and grey Converse. 

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, flossing my braces. Then I threw on my aviator's jacket and walked out to the dining room. 

"Nicolas, you can't wear that to a wedding." Persephone looked at me incredulously. 

"He can wear what he pleases. Now, let's go." Dad stood and we walked out to where one of our servants Drake was waiting with the carriages. 

"Morning sire." He bowed to me. "Morning ma'am."

"Drake." I gave him a pointed look, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and Bianca laughed behind me. Persephone and Dad were already in there carriage; we travel separately, mostly because my stepmum can't stand me. 

"Whatever, Nico. Go on, get in, don't want to make you late to Percy's wedding," Drake said, pushing me forward. I laughed and got in the carriage, Bianca after me. 

"Who's gonna be at the wedding?" she asked. 

"Everyone. Sally, Paul, Poseidon, Athena, Frederick, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Will, Mitchell, Malcolm, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Austin, Frank, Hazel, Luke, Rachel--"

"Okay, I get it." Bianca chuckled. "Everyone's coming."

"Yup." I nodded. 

"You excited to see Will?" 

"Absolutely." I smiled a bit. Bianca smiled back and ruffled my hair. 

"You guys are perfect together. Honestly, I think Persephone's just jealous because Hades loved someone before he loved her."

"Duh." I rolled my eyes. Bianca swatted my shoulder and we both laughed. 

 

~

 

"Will!" I exclaimed, running up and hugging him. He laughed and hugged back, kissing my forehead. 

"Hey Neeks." He squeezed my hand. He was the only one I let call me that. 

I saw Persephone roll her eyes at us, but I could care less. Whenever I'm around Will, nothing else in the entire world matters. 

"There's my favourite cousin." Percy appeared behind me and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away as Thalia said, 

"Percy, that's not fair!"

"Shut up, Grace! It's  _my_ wedding day, I get to say what I want!"

Thalia humph'ed, but we all knew it was a joke. 

"Don't you have a dress to put on anyway?" Percy raised his eyebrows at the girl. 

"Nope," Thalia replied cheerfully. "Annabeth's theme for the bride's maids is punk, so I'm perfectly fine."

Percy nodded, smiling a bit out of the corner of his mouth. 

I had actually noticed that the wedding was grey, blue, sea green and black themed. Black was probably only so Thalia didn't explode, and sea green and blue for Percy, and grey for Annabeth. 

Percy and Thalia took their positions up front and everyone took their seats just as the music started playing. I smiled at the song Annabeth picked: "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty. 

As Annabeth walked down the aisle in her black lace dress with her father Frederick, Will squeezed my hand again and whispered, 

"This'll be us someday."

I blushed a light pink and grinned. I have the best boyfriend a boy could ever have. 

And so the ceremony happened (I'm too lazy to include all the details). 

Annabeth and Percy kissed and everyone cheered. Mrs. Jackson (as we had all been calling her for years anyway) threw her bouquet and just by chance, I caught it so it didn't hit me in the face. 

Will laughed and put his arm around my waist. 

Honestly, that wedding wasn't as boring as I thought. After the ceremony, All Time Low and Green Day and all that great stuff started playing and everyone was dancing, and the cake (which was blue) was served, and it was awesome. 

"You know, my eighteenth birthday's coming up," I told Will. We were sitting at the back of the room, away from everyone else. 

"I know, how could I forget?" Will kissed my nose. 

"Well, I was thinking..." I played with my hands. "This is gonna sound really cheesy, oh god..."

"Nico."

"Okay! I wanna go back to where we had our first date and first kiss and just... I don't know, be attacked my nostalgia?"

Will laughed and took both my hands, making me look at him. 

"Anything you want." He kissed me on my cheek. 

"You missed," I told him, and kissed him full on the lips. Our lips moved in perfect sync and everything around us turned black and white and played in slow motion and went quiet, and it was just amazing  **(*cough* amaZHANG *cough*)**. 

"You know what I realised?" a voice suddenly said behind us, making Will and I pull apart, and of course it was Percy. 

"What?" I asked him. 

"You guys were never dumped in the canoe lake." He got a devious smirk on his face. My eyes widened in horror, and so did Will's. 

"Percy, I swear to god, if you even try  _anything_ , I will kill you," I told him, twisting the skull ring on my left hand. Percy raised his hands in mock-surrender and walked away, but I knew it wasn't over. It  _couldn't_ be over. Not that easily. 

"Watch your back tonight," Will said, and I nodded. "Come on, let's take a walk in the woods that's next door to this place."

I smiled. "All right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so sorry it's so short, but I just... I ran out of ideas...? IDEK, I'm sorry! I'll try to post soon, but no promises!


End file.
